The Dragonborn's Destiny
by The Chaotic Queen of Madness
Summary: Two years after Alduin's defeat, Se-Avva Jasmeen still has a destiny to fulfill. Her wife, Jordis, is the only one at her side. The Thalmor must be expelled, the dragons must be stopped! Female Khajiit Dragonborn. Rated for language and violence.


Chapter 1: I Am Dragonborn!

Anyone would agree that The Reach is as dangerous as it is beautiful. With the Forsworn covering every corner and the Orc stronghold just off the road to Markarth, it was hell to anyone making the journey to or from the city. And all of Nirn was more dangerous than ever with countless dragons flying about. A woman was walking along the path to Whiterun. She was a tall female Nord with long red hair. She was wearing heavy dragon-plate armor and carrying a matching shield. It was far too hot that day, so she neglected wearing a helmet. A silver longsword rested in its sheath on her hip, while a red dagger was sheathed just below it. Eventually she came to a fork in the road, with one path leading to Whiterun while the other led to Solitude. The Nord sat down in the shade and leaned against the sign. She reached into her pouch and drank the water from her sheep-skin flask while she used a damp cloth to wipe her forehead. "Why did I choose this path again?" she asked herself.

"You say that like my path was a walk in the park, Jordis." A female Khajiit was coming up the path from Solitude. She was dressed minimally in the Savior's Hide, granted to her by Daedric Prince Hircine. She also wore leather boots that increased her speed, fur gauntlets that raised her encumbrance, and an amulet of Talos. Her short black hair was groomed nicely and reached her chin. Sheathed on her left hip was the holy sword of Meridia, Dawnbreaker. The blade Mehrunes' Razor was sheathed on her right hip. Strapped to her back were a shield and a greatsword. The shield was known as Spellbreaker and given to her by the Daedric prince Peryite. The greatsword was made of silver and was the Khajiit's ancetrial blade. The enchanted blade's name was Oath Bearer and dealt electric damage with each strike while healing its wielder. The Khajiit sat down next to Jordis. "Miss me?"

Jordis chuckled. "I assume the Falmer didn't give you much trouble, Se-Avva?"

Se-Avva Jasmeen opened up her own bag. "The Falmer? No. But I got into some trouble with a few Thalmor agents." She took a healing potion out of her bag and chugged it down. "Ahh, much better. So, Jordis, what did the Jarl say when you gave him the news?"

"He's not exactly happy that dragon-hunters want to build a fort in the Reach, but he's glad I warned him. And you?"

"The Jarl of Morthal took the news of a dragon den being spotted near her city rather well. She's sending a few hunters there tomorrow. I'll head back there once they're taken care of to absorb their souls."

Jordis began eating a piece of bread she had been saving since she started this trip. "These journeys are still just as exciting as the first day I met you, Se-Avva."

Se-Avva leaned in closer and wrapped an arm around Jordis. "And for me, they've been more exciting ever since I met you." The Khajiit pecked Jordis on the lips, receiving a second kiss in return. "So, should we camp here and head for Whiterun in the morning, or finish the trip and rent a room?"

"I'd prefer to finish today, my love. With these dragons popping up at any given moment, I'd like to get out of the open as soon as possible."

"Good call," said Se-Avva. "My tail's still singed from that surprise attack a few weeks ago. So let's just rest up for half an hour, eat, and then get going."

The adventuring couple enjoyed their meals peacefully, sharing tales of what happened while they were seperated for a day. It wasn't long until they were on the move again. They travelled in silence, enjoying the beauty of their world. Whiterun was just in their sights when they heard footsteps behind them. Both of them looked back to see a group of bandits charging at them.

"Give us your money and no one gets hurt!" one of the bandits shouted.

Jordis drew her sword and readied her shield. "There's about seven of them."

Se-Avva took Mehrunes' Razor from its sheath and took Spellbreaker from her back. She smirked. "Hmph. Idiots never learn. **IISS SLEN NUS**!"

Chapter 1: I Am Dragonborn!

**Anyone who wishes to know Se-Avva's (and Oath Bearer's) stats and accomplishments in the game can visit my profile, because I'm not breaking into mini-chapters so I can explain it all.**

**By the way, that last line was a reference to the idiotic A.I. in the game, no matter how famous you are and no matter how many enemies you kill, they still think they can take you on!**


End file.
